


Sea Water and Suicide

by fanderismeh



Series: Angst is a weapon against humanity. [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders Angst, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Angst, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders is a Good Friend, Human Sides (Sanders Sides), Hurt Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, M/M, Roman cares!?!?!?, Self-Sacrifice, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:07:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23537377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanderismeh/pseuds/fanderismeh
Summary: Roman found out that Virgil was planning to commit suicides. Roman stops him but not in time to save himself.
Relationships: None
Series: Angst is a weapon against humanity. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1693651
Comments: 28
Kudos: 56





	Sea Water and Suicide

**Author's Note:**

> Fun Fact #2: I had to search "The quickest way too kill yourself." and took notes. I think I need serious help.

Roman loved movie night. And tonight he got to choose the movie. He was super happy. Everyone was ready except Virgil.

"Hey kiddo, can you get Virgil please?" Pleaded Patton

"Sure" Roman answered.

He went up the stairs and to Virgil' room.

"Hey wanna watch a movie with us?" Asked Roman

"No, I, um..... got to meet up with some friends." Lied Virgil as sweat ran down his face.

"Ok...." Roman said

"Bye." Virgil called as he ran out the door.

 _Weird. Virgil doesn't go to hang out with friends often._ Roman thought. H _e must be up to something._

"Watch the movie without me. I need to check on something." Roman called to the other sides as he ran out the door after Virgil.

\---

Virgil walked quickly. He couldn't miss his chance. He arrived at the beach about five minutes later. It was empty.

"Good. Now I can do this in peace." He thought out loud.

He looked both ways then started towards the water. When he was halfway into the water he saw something out of the corner of his eye move behind him. Virgil looked over his shoulder. He didn't see anyone.

 _No one is there, Virgil it's just a huge rock._ _Your just anxious._

He went deeper into the water until he could barely see above the water. Then, he went under.

\---

Roman had followed Virgil to the beach.

_What is he doing here?_

Roman walked faster and faster towards him. He saw Virgil move his head so he hid behind a huge rock. When he was sure Virgil wasn't looking he followed him into the water. Deeper and deeper the boy went. Suddenly Virgil stopped swimming. Roman sat thsee for a second. Then he realized.

_HE'S DROWNING!!!_

Roman inhaled some air and then swam to go get him. When he finally was deep enough to grab him Roman pushed Virgil up to the air. He tried to swim up to the air but it was too late. **Roman drowned.**

\---

Virgil opened his eyes for a second. He saw Roman pushing him. Then he closed his eyes again. The next thing he knew he was on the beach shore. He spat up water, took a big breath, and shivered. The water was cold but the air was colder. Then he remembered Roman.

"Roman?" He called. 

No one answered.

"Roman?" He called once more.

Then it hit him like a sack of bricks. Roman drowned.

_Nononono. He couldn't of drowned. He's Roman! He can do anything!_

Tears filled Virgil's eyes as he ran into the water. He tripped on a big stone.

"Roman!!" He cried as he fell.

"I killed you." He whispered as tears streaked down his face "I killed you."

**Author's Note:**

> haha I'm bad at angst!


End file.
